Sol de tormenta
by NicoMaki666
Summary: [KagaKi] [One-shot] Llegó a su puerta una noche, como un ángel sumido en la desesperación; arrojándose a sus brazos y salpicando agua de lluvia por todas partes. Y él lo recibió sin vacilar, prometiéndose a sí mismo que lo protegería hasta el final. [RESUBIDO]


**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Llegó durante una noche lluviosa, de ésas en las que los rayos parten el cielo en dos y los truenos retumban como gritos que desgarran el aire.

Quizás fue una señal del destino que justo esa noche no pudiera conciliar el sueño, que mis ojos ardieran de permanecer tanto tiempo abiertos, clavados en las manchas de humedad del techo. Las cuerdas del devenir cantaron su nota cuando logré captar, entre los rugidos atronadores del cielo y el intenso aporreo de las gotas de lluvia contra el techo, cómo la puerta de entrada se sacudía en violentos golpes. Supe que no era mi imaginación porque no había lugar para ella, llevaba despierto unas horas que me parecían eternas y mi consciencia me aullaba en el oído de manera que no pudiera dejarme llevar por ningún tipo de ensoñación.

De modo que bajé las escaleras, sordo a los crujidos de los escalones de madera porque el caos del exterior me impedía oír nada más. Vi el portón de entrada sacudiéndose, echando polvo con cada golpe, y cuando un rayo iluminó el exterior atisbé una sombra recortada justo en el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo.

Entonces abrí de golpe, con una mezcla de desesperación y temor, cargado de esa adrenalina que nace de la incertidumbre y que, esa vez, se debía a que no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar.

Y conocí el miedo. El miedo real, no el que siente uno mismo sino el que es tan intenso que se ve en los ojos de un tercero. Apenas vislumbré sus orbes por un ínfimo instante, pero bastó para que captara en ellos el crudo terror antes de que él se arrojara en mis brazos llorando sin consuelo ni perdón, suplicándome casi a gritos que cerrara la puerta y lo salvara.

El dorado de sus ojos aterrados era lo único que brillaba en él, porque todo el resto se hallaba hundido en la penuria y el desastre. Las gotas de lluvia que chorreaban sus cabellos desordenados, el barro que le manchaba los pies, el aspecto magro de una piel que parecía gris. Aunque era verano, el clima nocturno era más bien frío; y aun así, él sólo llevaba una camisa —antaño blanca— hecha jirones, y unos pantalones de una tela irreconocible que presentaban el mismo aspecto.

Fue el pánico en su mirada lo que me hizo decidirme y acogerlo; lo que me instó a darle ese calor que no parecía haber recibido nunca. Hasta entonces yo había vivido incontables formas de terror, meciéndome al son de las olas de un mar mortífero, abandonado en la soledad de una isla recóndita. Pero cuando lo miré, supe que eso no había sido nada. Aprendí, del modo más duro y crudo, que el peor de los terrores es ver el miedo materializarse en la mirada de otra persona.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió. Él se enterró entre mis brazos y me tomó mucho tiempo convencerlo de salir de allí, acallar sus jadeos y chillidos de pánico. Ni siquiera lograba que me mirara; pero cuando por fin lo hizo, sentí como si sus ojos dorados buscaran refugio en los míos, tan distintos de los suyos.

Miles de estrellas nacieron y murieron en el lapso que me tomó tranquilizarlo. Cuando lo logré, sólo le ofrecí una ducha de agua caliente. No le pedí su nombre ni le exigí que me diera ninguna explicación; sólo lo llevé hasta el baño y le expliqué que el agua no duraba tibia demasiado tiempo, por lo que debía intentar hacer rápido, a lo que él sólo asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. Era extraña su mirada, a veces sentía que me contemplaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, otras parecía una criatura que miraba nerviosa a su alrededor, tratando de hallar por dónde huir.

Huir. Siempre sentí que huía de algo.

Y aun así, aunque estuviera empapado por la lluvia y cubierto de suciedad, aunque hubiera llegado a mi puerta a altas horas de la noche y hubiera manchado el suelo de barro y lágrimas entre gritos, me pareció precioso.

Salió del baño completamente limpio, pero a mí seguía pareciéndome el mismo animalillo asustado de antes. Yo no podía sonreírle, las ojeras que teñían mis párpados de violeta me lo impedían; pero le repetí una y otra vez que no tenía que preocuparse de nada y que iba a cuidar de él, aunque no supiera quién era. Él asentía, cubierto por una camiseta mía que le quedaba grande, no porque fuera más bajo que yo sino que porque estaba magro.

El blanco se volvía más hermoso cuando se hallaba encima de su piel.

El amanecer llegó; y con él, la lluvia amainó. Las nubes se alejaron en el cielo, emigrando hacia alguna otra región mientras nosotros nos mirábamos el uno al otro, sentados a la misma mesa pero sin mediar palabra. Le ofrecí un té, y él asintió. Ahora que la luz enfermiza de un día que recién nacía me permitía verlo mejor, logré atisbar moretones como rosas violáceas sobre su piel, tajos rojizos que decoraban sus extremidades como brazaletes. No comenté nada al respecto, ni entonces ni nunca. Calenté el agua y, cuando coloqué la taza con el líquido caliente frente a él, lo bebió con una desesperación casi animal, como si ni siquiera le importara quemarse la garganta.

Le ofrecí comida, pero la rechazó. Quise insistirle con que debía comer, su aspecto no era nada bueno, pero él negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y entonces escuché su voz por primera vez desde que dejara de llorar.

—No… después.

No lo presioné. Le di su tiempo, no le hice preguntas. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Tenía nombre, amigos, familia? ¿Cuál era su hogar? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Me callé todos esos interrogantes, porque supe que preguntárselos sólo desembocaría en otro ataque de pánico y llanto.

Ese primer día lo pasamos casi en completo silencio. Yo debería haber salido de casa, al fin y al cabo tenía tareas con las que cumplir, pero ni él ni el aplastante sueño que me ahogaba me permitían hacerlo. Sabía que tendría cargos de consciencia si lo dejaba solo. Así que me quedé con él, que se sentó sobre el sofá desvencijado de la sala y se abrazó las piernas, mientras yo me dedicaba a observarlo desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Su cabello era rubio: ahora que estaba limpio y peinado, me parecía tan radiante como el Sol. Sus vestimentas blancas contribuían a construir esa imagen, lo hacían parecerse a un ángel. Su piel era tan clara que parecía casi muerta, y toda una variedad de marcas decoraba su cuerpo, desde borrones negruzcos bajo sus ojos, hasta esas heridas que pintaban y tajeaban su piel de manera siniestra. Pero sus pestañas eran largas, y sus ojos, aunque brillaran con terror, me parecían lo más bello sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Quizás era porque yo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar solo. No veía demasiada gente en mi vida diaria, y el único espejo con el que contaba era el del mar. ¿Cómo no iba a asombrarme por hallarme frente a un ser tan hermoso?

Al atardecer, cenamos: un pescado que olvidé que era viejo en cuanto vi a aquel muchacho tragarse bocados enteros con desesperación, como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo. Esa noche durmió junto a mí, y fue la primera de muchas. El cansancio me venció por fin, y él yacía a mi lado con los ojos abiertos de par en par la última vez que lo vi; pero cuando separé los párpados por la mañana, lo vi dormir plácidamente, enredado entre el desorden de sábanas.

Por primera vez en veinticuatro horas, atisbé la paz en su rostro. Con los párpados temblándole cada tanto, la piel del rostro cascada, como si se deshiciese en polvo; pero en paz al fin.

Otra vez nos pasamos el día entero en la casa, sin hacer nada más que mirarnos, pero el día siguiente fue distinto. Amanecí con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, contemplándome curioso. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y se echó hacia atrás cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, como si se asustara. Yo le sonreí apenas, buscando tranquilizarlo; y cuando me senté sobre la cama, lo miré con decisión.

No sabía quién era. Pero tampoco importaba.

—Hoy vamos a hacer algo distinto —anuncié, a lo que él se limitó a mirarme. No le expliqué nada más, tan solo bajé de la cama y me dirigí al piso inferior, escuchando los sonidos de sus pies descalzos detrás de mí.

Preparé té, y tosté unas rebanadas de un pan que iba de camino a convertirse en piedra. No importaba, el pan viejo tiene eso: lo tuestas un poco, y parece como si fuera nuevo. Nos sentamos el uno frente al otro sobre la mesa; y como él sólo sorbía su té con sus ojos amarillos clavados en mí, decidí que sería yo quien empezaría la conversación.

—Soy Kagami Taiga. —¿Hacía cuánto que no me presentaba ante alguien de esa forma? Una caseta perdida casi en el medio de la nada, una vida en la que los únicos extraños eran los que me compraban pescado cuando bajaba al pueblo, y en la que el dinero sólo se iba en pagar las cuentas del agua y la luz. Quizás sí me había convertido en un ermitaño.

—… Oh. —Un escueto sonido; si había alguna emoción detrás de esa palabra, yo no pude captarla. El rubio contempló el líquido caliente en su taza, que sostenía con las dos manos, haciendo una larga pausa antes de murmurar—: Kagami… Taiga.

—Así es. —No le pregunté su nombre. No negaré que una parte de mí esperaba que me lo dijera por su cuenta, después de que yo le revelara el mío. Pero así eran las cosas, y pasarme la mitad de mi vida con una caña de pescar en la mano me había otorgado una paciencia que nunca había pensado que tendría—. Hoy tengo que salir a trabajar, y tú vendrás conmigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror, tanto que se me rajó el alma a la mitad al vislumbrar ese mismo pánico que había mostrado la noche tormentosa en que había llegado.

—N–no te preocupes —me apresuré a decir, notando que sus manos perdían fuerza y que la taza iba a resbalársele entre los dedos—, es algo muy tranquilo y fácil… bueno, no sé si fácil, pero… no hay nadie por aquí.

¿Por qué le dije eso? Tal vez porque estaba latente en mí esa sensación tan rara que se me revolvía en las entrañas como un líquido espeso… esa sensación de que ese muchacho, fuera quien fuese, estaba huyendo. De quién o de qué, no lo sabía, pero huyendo al fin.

Acerté, a pesar de todo. Su mirada se relajó cuando le sonreí, infundiéndole ánimos. Recuperó el agarre de la taza, y yo suspiré con alivio.

Hacía un día radiante afuera, con un cielo tan celeste y un Sol tan brillante que resultaba difícil creer que, apenas dos días atrás, había estado lloviendo a cántaros. El césped lucía un verde intenso; bajamos la colina sin mediar palabra y pronto llegamos al muelle, donde un vasto mar de color azul se extendía ante nosotros.

—Sube, no pasa nada —lo insté, cuando noté que dudaba luego de que yo subiera al bote. Le tendí una mano, que él tomó con suavidad antes de dar un paso temeroso y entrar en la pequeña barca. Vestía unas botas altas con cordones y un pantalón verde oscuro que le había prestado yo y que le quedaban enormes. Sin embargo, a mí —en secreto— me encantaba. Me dolía la consciencia al verlo tan delgado, pero había algo en esa fragilidad que lo volvía encantador.

Nos alejamos a través del mar, aunque no mucho. Una vez allí, le tendí una de mis cañas de pescar y le pregunté:

—¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Una hora después, los dos estábamos allí sentados, con el anzuelo oculto por debajo del agua; esperando. Aquel joven aprendía rápido, sin duda alguna. Los fundamentos básicos de la pesca no eran demasiado complejos, pero no cualquiera se sienta en un bote, con una caña en la mano, a esperar en silencio durante un rato que puede volverse eterno.

Hacía calor. Habíamos salido más o menos temprano; pero a medida que los minutos transcurrían, el astro rey ascendía más y más en el cielo, y sus rayos pegaban de manera cada vez más intensa. La brisa que soplaba era fresca, un placebo en medio de aquel mar caluroso; en el agua se formaban pequeñas ondas, cada vez que el viento la acariciaba.

El Sol se hallaba en el centro exacto de la bóveda celeste cuando el muchacho, por fin, decidió romper el silencio:

—Soy… soy Kise Ryōta —dijo despacio, con una voz suave que procuraba no ahuyentar posibles presas. Los baldes con la pesca del día no estaban vacíos, pero tampoco rebalsaban.

No hice ningún movimiento brusco, a pesar de que me tomó por sorpresa. Permanecí sentado y quieto, fingiendo que no me perturbaba en absoluto cuando, por dentro, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba como loco.

—Kise… Ryōta —repetí yo, como si palpara el nombre, como si quisiera sentir cómo era pronunciarlo—. Ya veo.

Y a partir de allí, todo cambió. Porque ese nombre fue su voto de confianza, el primer paso desde que aceptara que yo no iba a atacarlo y que no tenía motivos para sospechar de mí. Había pensado que Kise era un muchacho callado, pero estaba equivocado. Equivocado porque no era que él no hablara; se trataba de que había esperado el tiempo necesario para ver si realmente podía confiar en mí.

Desde que me dijo su nombre, aprendí que Kise Ryōta era capaz de hablar hasta por los codos. Tenía una curiosidad insaciable, una capacidad infinita para formular preguntas. Que quién era yo, que por qué estaba solo, que cuántos años tenía. Algunos de sus interrogantes estaban formulados de forma extraña, como cuando me preguntó cómo hacía para _sobrevivir_ día a día. Pero pronto entendí que era su manera de expresarse; peculiar, pero no por eso menos válida. Y lo dejé ser.

Kise se convirtió en la luz de mis días, en esa chispa de adrenalina y emoción que nunca había tenido. La vida en la costa era aburrida y monótona; yo no tenía amigos, había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, y me daba la extraña sensación de que Kise también, aunque su soledad fuera distinta de la mía.

Teníamos la misma edad, más o menos. No pareció muy seguro cuando me dijo que tenía veinticuatro años. En realidad, no parecía muy seguro de nada de lo que me decía, pero yo lo dejaba estar porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba? Él estaba allí conmigo. Los números y las palabras eran irrelevantes, siempre y cuando lo sintiera cerca.

Cuando se trataba de él, todo era intuición y sensaciones. Porque Kise nunca hablaba de su pasado, del lugar de dónde venía ni de su familia. Nunca mencionó nada de eso, y yo no se lo pregunté. Porque por las noches se sacudía en sueños, y con el paso de los días empecé a darme cuenta de que era más extraño e impredecible de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar jamás.

Había días en los que no quería salir de casa. Otros parecía encontrarse de muy buen humor, pero pronto se quebraba, se largaba a llorar, y tomaba un trabajo de horas lograr tranquilizarlo. Tenía mañanas radiantes y noches oscuras, así como jornadas enteras en las que parecía furioso con la vida y era imposible hablar con él. Kise era una caja de sorpresas, podía pasar de un estado a otro por completo opuesto en cuestión de segundos, y a veces demostraba emociones tan intensas que arrasaba con todo lo que lo rodeaba.

La mitad de los adornos de mi casa se vieron hechos añicos por sus arranques emocionales. No me importaba, eran horribles de todas formas. Estuvo a punto de inundar mi hogar, una vez que entré y encontré todas las canillas abiertas, con los lavabos desbordando de agua. Tampoco interesaba, el suelo ya estaba desastroso y la humedad tarde o temprano se evaporaba. Una vez que estábamos pescando, se enfadó de pronto y me tiró del bote, antes de empezar a deshacerse en repetidas disculpas y romper en llanto, mientras yo lo contemplaba atónito desde el agua.

No importaba. Nada de eso importaba porque, en cuanto volvía a ver sus sonrisas, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que valía la pena pasar por todo aquello con tal de escucharlo reír.

Kise era luz y sombra, era el Sol más intenso, pero a veces se dejaba ahogar por su propia oscuridad. En ocasiones me daba la sensación de que ni siquiera él se conocía a sí mismo. Podía pasar horas mirándose embobado en el reflejo del agua, tanto así que yo no podía hacer más que preguntarme si había tenido alguna oportunidad de ver su imagen antes de eso. Más de una noche se despertó entre gemidos de pánico, abrazándose a mí y obligándome a prometerle que esperaría hasta que él se durmiese para descansar yo también. Y yo siempre cumplía.

No teníamos mucho dinero. Mi casa se caía a pedazos, había goteras por todas partes y no había porción del suelo de madera que no crujiera. Pero éramos felices, a nuestro modo. Incluso con los impredecibles arranques emocionales de Kise y nuestra eterna soledad.

—Kagamicchi y yo somos muy diferentes —comentó una soleada tarde en la que la pesca era mala y los dos, resignados, nos habíamos asomado al borde del bote para contemplar nuestro reflejo en el agua. La pequeña embarcación estaba inclinada contra ese lado, en un equilibrio muy precario que podía romperse de un momento a otro y hacernos terminar a los dos abajo del agua; pero si éramos cuidadosos, no sucedería nada.

Ese apodo que me había puesto, tan extraño pero bonito a la vez… no sabía cuándo con exactitud lo había hecho, pero en algún punto se había convertido en su manera diaria de llamarme, y a mí me agradaba que sintiera tanta confianza para hacerlo. Tenía una manera graciosa de hablar, siempre extendía las eses más de la cuenta y a veces las añadía al final de sus frases, cuando no había ninguna palabra que las llevara. Todo eso, combinado con su voz —a veces, cálida y un poco chillona; cuando se enfadaba, siseante y fría de un modo que helaba las entrañas—… Kise era alguien especial.

—Así es —coincidí yo. Tenía razón. Él era rubio y de tez muy clara, que no se bronceaba nunca a pesar de que había pasado extensas horas bajo el Sol. Sus ojos parecían miel líquida. Y yo tenía el cabello rojo, más oscuro en las raíces; unos ojos del mismo color, piel blanca pero más bronceada que la suya, y un aspecto más tosco y fornido en general.

Él siguió mirándose, en silencio. Yo también miraba, pero no su reflejo, ni el mío. Lo observaba a él, el real y no la imagen en el agua, que no le hacía justicia alguna. Las largas y densas pestañas; la forma rasgada de sus ojos, que parecían pintados con oro; el desorden en que sus cabellos rubios le caían sobre el rostro; la nariz pequeña y perfecta; hasta la curva de su sonrisa…

Lo amaba. No sabía desde cuándo; de la misma manera en que no podía decir cuándo me había puesto ese apodo que ahora usaba siempre, tampoco podía asegurar cuándo había empezado yo a sentirme de esta forma. Pero me había enamorado de él, porque con sus risas y su llanto añadía esa chispa de adrenalina con la que yo siempre había soñado pero que nunca había sabido cómo encontrar. Porque Kise era todo lo que quería y todo lo que necesitaba.

Un ángel había tocado mi puerta, esa noche de tormenta en la que lo había recibido entre mis brazos, cuando el cielo lluvioso y ensordecedor de afuera me había parecido un chiste al contemplar el desasosiego de sus lágrimas. Kise no hacía daño, su intención nunca era lastimar… excepto a sí mismo.

Los cortes que presentaba en los brazos cuando había llegado desaparecieron, pero fueron remplazados por otros nuevos. Marcas rojas, algunas tan superficiales que eran apenas perceptibles sobre su piel nívea; otras, más profundas, como tajos de color bordó que suplicaban a gritos que alguien lo salvara. Alguna que otra vez me tocó encontrarlo con una de las tantas cuchillas de la cocina entre los dedos; cuando le tomaba la mano con la que la sostenía, frenándolo, y él alzaba la mirada para verme, rompía en llanto —y yo nunca sabía si era por la rabia de que lo hubiera detenido, o porque se aliviaba de que lo hubiese hecho.

Aun así lo amaba. Iba a protegerlo para siempre, a quitarle la cuchilla de la mano las veces que fueran necesarias, a prometerle que esperaría a que se durmiese para dormirme yo también todas las noches que lo necesitara, a asegurarle que no iba a abandonarlo una y otra vez cuando, de pronto, se derribaba sobre el suelo en un llanto estrepitoso y me rogaba que lo abrazara y que no lo soltara nunca.

Aprendió muchas cosas conmigo. Me sentí orgulloso, nunca fue un secreto; le enseñé a pescar tanto con caña como con red, a cultivar flores y podar los árboles del jardín trasero de la casa, incluso a leer y escribir, porque parecía que nunca había aprendido a hacerlo. Yo no era el más ducho en el tema, pero sabía lo suficiente como para enseñarle algo. Y él era un gran aprendiz, tenía una memoria muy buena y una capacidad para copiar al otro que rebasaba cualquier otra de sus habilidades.

En una de mis bajadas al pueblo, cuando iba a vender pescado, conseguí unos cuantos libros de texto —porque en casa había muy pocos— y se los llevé. Y era sencillamente adorable ver cómo contemplaba la infinidad de símbolos contenidos en su interior con curiosidad, con los ojos abiertos como si fuera un niño pequeño, sus labios separados y formando una "o" perfecta.

No hubo confesiones de ningún tipo. Una tarde en la que los dos yacíamos sentados entre las rocas de la playa, me acerqué y lo besé. Debo admitir que fue un poco arriesgado, dado su carácter inestable, pero por suerte me salió bien: él respondió el beso, y de ahí en adelante se convirtió en algo corriente, aunque nunca monótono. Con Kise, cada beso y cada abrazo era distinto del anterior, pero todos nuestros roces estaban cargados del mismo amor asfixiante pero puro, de ése en el que no hay deseo sexual implicado y que se conforma con las sonrisas y el calor del tacto del otro.

Nunca tuvimos relaciones. No sentíamos ese tipo de urgencia. En nuestro mundo de Sol y mar y viento, no había lugar para el desenfreno o la pasión incontrolada. Hasta en eso se parecía a un ángel.

Vivíamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Una burbuja impredecible, llena de emociones intensas y repentinas, que a veces nos asfixiaba y nos hacía girarnos hasta quedar cabeza abajo. Pero esa burbuja era siempre cálida, siempre más agradable que todo lo que había fuera de ella, y con eso nos alcanzaba.

Hasta que una tarde bajé al pueblo, y lo encontré lleno de una gente que no había visto nunca antes: hombres uniformados —¿policías?—, decenas de hombres y mujeres vestidos con guardapolvo, anotador en mano mientras hacían preguntas a la gente. Mi curiosidad me pudo, y me acerqué con sigilo para escuchar de qué hablaban.

— _¿Ha visto a este hombre?_

— _Se ha escapado hace varias semanas y es muy peligroso…_

— _Necesitamos encontrarlo cuanto antes, ha sido diagnosticado con…_

Sus voces me parecieron los silbidos mortíferos de una madeja de serpientes, mientras sentía que la realidad me caía en el estómago como una pesa de plomo. No entendí lo que decían, usaban muchos términos médicos que yo desconocía y que se enredaban unos con otros de manera incomprensible, pero sí comprendí lo esencial. Al ver la fotografía impresa en sus papeles, entendí por qué siempre me había parecido que Kise estaba escapando, por qué siempre se aterraba cuando creía que podían verlo otras personas aparte de mí.

Kise había huido. Se las había ingeniado para escapar de un sanatorio psiquiátrico que se hallaba a incontables kilómetros de distancia. Y ahora habían venido a por él.

Los odié con cada fibra de mi ser. Los odié porque él no podía temerles sin motivo, porque sus guardapolvos blancos e inmaculados me parecieron lo más corrupto sobre la Tierra; porque las preguntas desinteresadas, en las que se referían a Kise como si se tratara de una cosa o de un animal, generaban una desconfianza en mí que me hacía temblar de rabia.

Que Kise fuera distinto de los demás no les daba derecho a encerrarlo.

Corrí como alma que lleva al diablo. Teníamos que huir, no sabía a dónde porque no había sitio en la Tierra más recóndito que en el que ya estábamos, pero debíamos escapar cuanto antes. No iba a entregárselos, no iba a cederles el rayito de Sol que más había amado, que todavía amaba. No iban a apartarlo de mí, no importaba cuánto lo intentaran. Huiríamos por siempre si así debía ser, y sobreviviríamos sólo por el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro si hacía falta.

Entré de golpe y porrazo, sin sutilezas ni cuidado. Dejé los baldes con la pesca de cualquier modo sobre el suelo, al tiempo que lo llamaba a gritos, casi con desesperación.

—¡Kise! ¡Kise, tenemos que irnos!

No me contestó, por lo que corrí a la habitación más cercana a la entrada, a ésa en la que, aquel primer día, habíamos pasado horas sin hacer ninguna otra cosa más que mirarnos el uno al otro sin decir nada.

Y cuando lo vi, me frené en seco, sintiendo que mi corazón se detenía, que se escapaba de mi pecho para no regresar nunca más. El vacío que sentí fue el mismo que relucía en sus ojos; muertos, sin enfocar nada, mientras su cuerpo pendía de una gruesa soga que se cernía en torno a su cuello, formando un apretado nudo que yo mismo le había enseñado a hacer.

Sus cabellos yacían desordenados sobre su cabeza de la misma forma que siempre. Era tan ligero que las desgastadas vigas del techo soportaban su peso sin ceder. Y me parecía tan blanco y tan puro como el primer día.

El alma se me escapó entre los labios, y cuando sentí que me mareaba y que iba a caerme al suelo de la impotencia y la impresión, observé que había un papel justo debajo de él, en esa porción de madera en la que él debería haberse encontrado de pie, recibiéndome con una sonrisa.

Temblando como una hoja, lo tomé. Y allí, escrito con una tinta negra borroneada por lo que probablemente eran lágrimas, se encontraba la frase que haría que rompiese en llanto y que me quebrara para siempre, hundiéndome en un vórtice negro del que no saldría jamás y que pronto me absorbería hasta la última gota de vida:

" _ **Perdón por tanta locura, gracias por tanto amor."**_


End file.
